Canvas
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Seamus just needs Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Another cute little Deamus fic. :)**

**Warnings: Slash.**

* * *

><p>Seamus had fantasies, some of which involved Dean in the Room of Requirement laying on a bed full of rose petals. There were a few where Dean was a feral vampire chained to a wall so that he wouldn't hurt his lover, and there was the even more strange one where Dean wore a little bunny tail and ears and waited for Seamus to find his 'Easter eggs'. Of course Seamus never shared these fantasies with Dean, he had no idea what the man would think If he ever brought it up.<p>

Dean was particular about things, he only liked to do things one way and one way only. There was one exception to Dean's 'one way' rule and that was his art. Dean could do so many things with a canvas, a wall, a billboard, hell even a simple t-shirt and make it look good.

All Dean needed was his art supplies to spice things up, so Seamus arranged some paints on the bedside table and spread a new white sheet on the bed. Eying his handy work, Seamus smiled and waited for his lover to come home.

"Shay! Why didn't you pick up the post? There was a message from your mother, she says Ludwig got lost again and she wants to know if you'll…" Dean's voice trailed off when he noticed his boyfriend wasn't in the living room watching television like he always was in the afternoons.

"Shay?" He questioned as he pulled his wand out of the holster in his sleeve.

"Back here!" Seamus called from their bedroom.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, "Merlin, what have you done now? Do I have to floo you to Mungo's again? I swear if you've blown yourself up again…Sweet mother of Mary." Dean hissed as he took in the sight on his bed.

Seamus lay stark naked on the king sized bed, with a devious smile on his face. "Well hello Leonardo, ready to paint the Mona Lisa?" he asked.

Dean dropped his wand and the post and gaped at his boyfriend, "Shay…" He choked.

The Irishman smirked and stood up, "I guess I have to help you."

He strolled over to Dean, stood on his toes, and placed a small kiss on his lips, before unbuttoning his shirt and pants in one swift motion. "I did this to spice things up a little." Seamus smiled as he led Dean over to the bed in nothing but his boxers.

He picked a bottle of yellow paint and popped off the top, he then squirted a healthy amount into his fingers before turning to Dean. "I know you're more of the artist here, but I thought I'd give it a try." He smiled.

Seamus made a large yellow circle on Dean's left pec and filled it in. "Seamus," Dean breathed, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He questioned.

The shorter man began adding more to his yellow circle and it began to resemble a sun. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked with a small smile.

"You're finger painting…on me." Dean answered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, I knew you were the smart one." Seamus chuckled.

He wiped his fingers on a towel and picked up a bottle of white paint and began painting clouds. "I might have to get a Polaroid or two of this, could go up in the gallery. Don't know what you'd call it, but it's beautiful…it's you." Seamus whispered.

All Dean could do was stare as Seamus used his body as a canvas, it was definitely a turn on, but how had _Seamus_ of all people come up with this? Maybe he'd underestimated his boyfriend. "Merlin, if you weren't so successful with your art, I'd force you into modeling." Seamus murmured as he stepped back and admired his work.

"Wouldn't say all that..." Dean muttered, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Seriously Dean, you're beautiful…I did this to spice things up but…" Seamus' voice trailed off and he continued to stare at his boyfriend.

The sun and the clouds stood out on his rich, brown skin and made Seamus' stomach flop the way it did when they first kissed. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten with Dean. He wasn't the most handsome bloke in the school and Dean could've pulled anyone he wanted to but he chose Seamus. "Stop that." Dean muttered, looking down at his feet and running his fingers through his short dreadlocks.

Seamus made fun of him when they first started growing and for a while Dean wondered if he even wanted to go through the trouble, but the shoulder length locks were actually attractive on him and added to his exotic look. "Merlin…" Seamus whispered as he lifted Dean's chin and stood on his toes to kiss him on the lips.

"I have to get a picture of this." Seamus murmured.

"Shay…" Dean started to protest.

"Don't. Just let me…Just let me do this." Seamus whispered as he ran out of the room in search of Dean's old camera.

He'd taken up photography, but realized it didn't compare to painting and set it to the side. It only had about ten pictures on it, five of Seamus laughing with Harry and the other five of the sunset when they'd gone to the beach the year before. Dean wondered how Seamus' "spice up the bedroom" idea had turned into something so…serious. Knowing Seamus it was supposed to be something lighthearted that they'd end up laughing about the next day, but this was something different. This made Dean _feel_ different.

"Found it, took a while to find it but I'm sure it'll be worth it." Seamus' murmured as he walked into the bedroom.

Dean turned to face his boyfriend and frowned at the sight of the camera. It wasn't long before Seamus began snapping pictures; Dean's eyes, his lips, his body, the clouds, the sun, him.

It was then that Seamus realized that he didn't need fantasies or paint to make their sex life better, he just needed Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another cute little Deamus fic. :)**

**Warnings: Slash.**

* * *

><p>It was Harry and Draco that suggested Seamus get the pictures blown up and it was Parvati and Lavender who suggested he try to get them into an art gallery. It was Dean who protested the whole idea and almost strangled Seamus when he saw the portraits arriving to the gallery he worked at.<p>

"What did I do to you Seamus? This is about me not dancing with you at Ron and Hermione's wedding isn't it? I told you we'd save your definition of dancing for the bedroom and when we got home we danced all night long. I thought you were okay with that!" Dean exclaimed.

Seamus chuckled at Dean's anger, "This has nothing to do with getting back at you for something."

"Shay..." Dean started.

"I like taking pictures of you and finger painting on you, and everyone else likes to look at you. Why not throw all those elements together?" Seamus laughed as he walked into their bedroom.

"But Shay!" Dean whined.

Seamus laughed even louder as he listen to Dean's whining. He never thought he'd hear Dean Thomas whine about anything, but here he was whining over his picture being put in an art gallery. "Have you even seen the pictures? They're quite breathtaking." Seamus said, a smile playing on his lips as he eyed the black Nikon that started his sudden interest in photography.

"No I haven't, I guess I won't see them until your...showcase." Dean sighed.

"So you've decided to come? Great! I know this is going to be a hit, we should get started on the next set." Seamus said, excitedly.

Dean blanched, "I thought this was just a phase Seamus."

"No, that whole 'Recreating MC Escher' thing you went through was a phase. _This _is something different. Why can't I just enjoy taking pictures of my boyfriend?" Seamus questioned as he began unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

Dean sighed, his lips forming a slight pout, "Why do I have to be your subject?" He groaned.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Like I said before mate, you're beautiful." He placed a small kiss on Dean's lips before walking over to the set of paints Dean had tried to hide on several occasions.

"You know I'll always find my paint, and I don't think it's fair that you tray to hide it. If I tried to hide to your paints you'd strangle me." Seamus muttered as he walked over to Dean.

His pointer finger has a glob of red paint, his middle finger was coated in green, and his ring finger held yellow. "I never thought you'd be so childish about this." The Irishman sighed as he smeared the paint across Dean's chest.

"Those pictures are supposed to be private." Dean muttered.

"Oy! You can't see your bits in them, everything is clean. Your image shan't be tarnished oh noble one." Seamus said sarcastically.

He turned to get more red paint and laughed a little, "Besides your bits are for my eyes and my eyes only."

Dean rolled his eyes and decided he'd humor his lover. "What are you calling your showcase?"

"Ra." Seamus answered admiring his work.

"After the Egyptian god?" Dean questioned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes. I didn't question you when you did that nude show and called it Erotica. Honestly Dean could you have some up with something more obscure? Could've been more mysterious and whatnot." Seamus said as he picked up the camera he'd come to know and love.

Dean huffed and Seamus rolled his eyes, "Oh stop it now." He muttered as he walked over to Dean.

He kissed him deeply, pressing his groin into Dean's causing a moan to erupt from the taller man's mouth. He backed away from him and smirked at his work. The expression on Dean's face was perfect and Seamus made sure he took advantage of it.


End file.
